The Nightmare Prince
by ShiTiger
Summary: What if Pitch isn't the scary adult everyone thinks he is? What if he is just a kid? Here are a few short fics about the possibility. Slash-suggested at times, but not the focus.
1. The Naughty List

**Story 1: The Naughty List**

Nicholas St. North stroked his impressive beard as he eyed the name written at the top of the naughty list. For once, it was not Jack Frost. Nor any other child that he had seen over the years. This year, the name at the top of the naughty list was **'Pitch Black.'**

"Phil!"

The yeti raced into the room moments later, only to find the Guardian of Wonder buttoning his red jacket, and strapping a sabre to his belt. "I am off to confront the Nightmare King." North frowned as yeti's immediate protests drowned out his next words. "Is fine, Phil. Pitch Black is weakened. I was once a Cossack! I can defend myself in needed. I will travel alone, and by globe. Still, if I have not returned by tomorrow evening, you have permission to summon other Guardians to my aid."

* * *

North cursed under his breath as he stumbled along the dark passage. Of course he would forget a flashlight in his haste. Thankfully, there was enough moonlight coming in through the cracks and holes in the ceiling to ensure he didn't step off the winding path. The pathway turned around a blind corner, before opening into a wide room.

The moonlight flowed into the Nightmare King's lair in patches, leaving many areas dark and shadowed. North approached the ebony globe cautiously. There were flickers of golden light, but they were faded. Belief in the boogeyman was quite low. This was a good thing, North thought. It would mean Pitch would be unable to launch an attack on the children, or on the Guardians, until he recovered.

The former bandit king moved slowly to ensure that his footsteps were as quiet as possible. The dusty cages, dangling from the ceiling, creaked as the wind swept into the decrepit lair, bringing the November snow along with it.

If Pitch was at full power, he'd have sealed out the snow, while still allowing a bit of light in. The absence of night-mares was curious. Perhaps they dissolved when the Nightmare King could no longer keep them fed with his dark energy.

In all his searching, North had yet to find the Guardian's most feared adversary. Torn between searching further, or returning home empty-handed, the man soon settled on the later. This little puzzle could be pursued after Christmas. Next time, he would be sure to bring Sandy along. If anyone could track down the boogeyman, it would be the Guardian of Dreams.

The giant of a man turned to leave, but a hazy golden light – that he could have sworn wasn't there moments before – beckoned to him from the shadows in the corner of the grand room. As North tiptoed closer, he could see the light peaking from beneath a billowing curtain.

Steeling himself, the Guardian of Wonder brushed the dark fabric to the side, revealing an open doorway that led into a small room. North ducked to avoid the low doorframe, noting that the ceiling was a bit taller, but not by much. The red-coated man sunk to his knees, his eyes locked on the tiny gold and black mare that pranced silently on the top of the nightstand directly across from him. It didn't seem malevolent.

Taking his attention off the equine creature, the Russian took a moment to gaze around the small room. It was almost child-sized. There was a single bed against the wall by the nightstand, with a bookshelf lining the opposite wall. It didn't seem like there was much room for anything else.

Creeping forward on this hands and knees, North peered at the barely-illuminated figure sleeping under a thin grey blanket. Ashen skin, slick ebony hair, and a very prominent nose – yes, it seems there were far more layers to the boogeyman than the Guardians had ever expected.

North nodded to himself as he finalized the decision in his mind. The boy barely stirred as he scooped the young nightmare prince into his arms, careful to keep the faded blanket wrapped around his seemingly malnourished body. A soft whiny drew his attention back to the golden night-mare that was kicking her hooves in protest. "I would not forget you, little one," the Guardian of Wonder whispered, holding out an outstretched palm for her to climb in to.

With the nightmare snuggled close to the child in his arms, North backed out of the small room. Soon they would be safe and sound at the North Pole, and he could make sure young Pitch got a decent meal.

* * *

Pitch attempted to glare daggers into the back of North's head as he turned to talk to the recently arrived E. Aster Bunnymund about his new prisoner. The fairy sitting nearby was next on his list of people to hate. She hadn't stopped smiling at him since she'd flown in the window twenty minutes earlier. And he did not want to remember the feeling of her fingers searching his mouth for cavities.

At least Sandy was still absent. The last thing he needed was his true opposite attempting to get friendly with him. And no, he was not jealous or in awe of the sandman's amazing abilities. Nightmares should be much more powerful than silly little dreams. Pitch had even gone so far as to steal the small man's dreamsand to prove he could overpower the guardians… it just hadn't worked out exactly the way he'd originally planned.

"He can't be the Guardian of Fear, North. Look at the little tyke. He can't be more than 12 years old," Bunny insisted, leaning around the larger guardian to peer at Pitch.

"I'm 15! I'm a teenager, not a child," Pitch hissed, crossing his arms impertinently across his chest.

"Yes! I'm no longer the youngest!" Jack whooped, throwing an unwanted arm around the nightmare prince.

"I died 200 years before you, Frost," Pitch argued, failing in his attempt to shove the white-haired boy off. Oh, how he HATED being without his powers.

"Not the youngest! Not the youngest!"

"When my full powers return, I WILL show you all the meaning of fear," the youth promised, inwardly cursing his currently youthful voice.

"You may stay here as long as it takes, little one. And I vow that we will help you become part of the family, and someday become a guardian yourself!" North announced, hitting the table with enthusiasm.

"Noooooooooo!"

* * *

 _Headcannon: A young Pitch would have likely been malnourished during his lifetime, and now looks younger than he truly is. He's been hiding his age by using his powers to create the guise of an adult. Naturally, he feels the need to be in control as much as possible, as he had a short, unfortunate life where everything felt terrifying and uncertain._


	2. Sandman's Discovery 1

**Sandman's Discovery 1**

* * *

 _What if Pitch Black and the Nightmare King (formally Kozmotis Pitchiner) were two different people? Sandy discovers that the new spirit of fear isn't quite what they expected._

* * *

The dark ages didn't end the moment Kozmotis Pitchiner was defeated, but the world seemed to breathe a sigh of relief once the Nightmare King and his hoard of fearlings were erased from existence. The others had celebrated his downfall, assured that the world was free from the bringer of nightmares- but the Sandman knew better. Fear was a necessary evil, and a new guardian of fear would someday be chosen to take the Nightmare King's place.

Sandy knew the creature was watching him work. Over the course of the last year, each guardian had caught glimpses of the being that skulked in the shadows, but none of them had managed to corner it. The other three had voiced their concerns that it might be malevolent, but the Sandman wasn't convinced that this was the case.

Without turning his head, Sandy sent a single strand of his dreamsand toward the creature lurking under a nearby tree. A test, perhaps, to see what the being of darkness would do. The golden man felt a shape flicker into his mind – a mare – but it was followed by a sharp cold as the sand horse was separated from the strand of dreamsand. Glancing down, Sandy blinked in shock as the shadow slipped off with HIS sand, leaving a bit of emptiness to tug at the dream guardian's heart.

No, this would not do at all, Sandy decided. Malevolent or not, the other being could not be permitted to steal his dreamsand from the children that truly needed it.


	3. Sandman's Discovery 2

**Sandman's Discovery 2**

* * *

The new spirit of fear was young – far too young to be lurking in the shadows, and weaving nightmares. This ashen-skinned youth was not what Sanderson had expected to find when he'd decided, several months prior, to hunt down the elusive new boogeyman. The boy seemed to be a young teenager, and, judging from the pit they were in, he clearly didn't have a proper home.

Sandy's gaze shifted to the miniature bumblebee-colored horse nestled near the boy's sleeping face. That creature - that _**night-mare**_ \- was the reason the Sandman had sought him out. Allowing the new boogeyman to control his dreamsand, to twist it into something dark, was unacceptable. But here he was, a clearly malnourished slip of a boy – hardly a fierce Nightmare King. A _prince_ _of shadows_ , perhaps, but not a king.

The guardian of dreams nodded to himself, before slipping out of the cavernous pit. For now, he would give the boy some space. At least until he decided how to proceed.

* * *

Several nights later, the inevitable had happened. The other guardians had managed to track down the new spirit of fear, and now Sandy was racing to meet up with them. When he finally caught sight of them, he was surprised to see that they had successfully managed to back the dark spirit into a corner. The former Nightmare King could have easily escaped them, but it seemed the young boy did not yet realize the full extent of his abilities.

Swooping down from his dreamsand cloud, the little man put himself firmly between the towering shadow creature, which was clearly just a guise to appear more menacing, and the other guardians.

North stood in the center of the group, his swords drawn. Bunnymund and Toothiana, along with several of her fairies, were flanking him, ready to attack if the situation called for it.

"Sandy! Behind you!" Tooth cried out, her face pale with fear.

Sandy stood his ground... well, actually he floated at eye level with North to ensure they were all focused on him. Shaking a finger at his fellow guardians, he began to form pictures with his dreamsand.

"What do you mean WE'RE the ones scaring him? He's the boogeyman!" Bunny argued, catching Sandy's intent quicker than the other two. North and Toothiana exchanged a confused look.

Sandy shook his head, waving his little arms at the creature behind him. The shadow being was pressed back against a wall of rock, but still managed to tower over them in size.

The sandman sighed at his friends, and turned to face the creature. Forming his sand into a top hat, he bowed gracefully to the shadow being. The twisting mass of darkness seemed to shrink a bit, as if uncertain about this strange new development.

From the corner of his eye, Sandy watched as North slowly lowered his swords, his inquisitive gaze seeking answers from the shadow before them. And then, as if satisfied with whatever he found, the former Cossack sheathed his weapons, and stepped forward – causing the shadowed figure to noticeably flinch back against the wall. Sandy floated lightly to the side, allowing the Guardian of Wonder to face the shadow creature.

"Is okay. We will not hurt you," North assured the shadow, speaking in a slow and calming tone. Tooth and Bunny shared a confused look behind him. "You already know the Sandman, it seems. I am Nicholas St. North, the Guardian of Wonder." His lips twerked up into a secret smile as he stage-whispered, "You may know me as St. Nicholas, the bringer of presents. These are our friends, Bunnymund – the Easter Bunny, and Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. We are the Guardians of Childhood. There is no reason to be afraid of us."

"I'm not afraid of you," a proud voice retorted back from the shadow.

"Of course not," North agreed patiently, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I am the bringer of nightmares! YOU should be afraid of ME," the spirit continued. Despite his attempts to sound menacing, it was clear that the shadow itself was getting smaller.

Perhaps the boy's shadows also acted as a defense mechanism – making him appear terrifyingly large when he felt he was in danger. If that was the case, it seemed the young spirit was starting to feel a bit safer in their presence. In moments, the protective shadows had fully dissipated, leaving behind an ashen-skinned child who glared up at them distrustfully.

"AWWWWW! You're just a boy," Tooth squealed, fluttering into the air to get a better look at him.

"He's just a little sprog. Can't be more than 12," Bunnymund concluded, tucking his boomerang away.

"I'm 15!" the young shadow spirit argued, glaring at the Easter Bunny with as much vengeance as he could muster. The scowl was a bit too adorable for words.

"He's far too young to be living here alone," Tooth insisted.

"Yes," North agreed. "He can live at North Pole with me! I have many rooms."

"I'm not MOVING to the NORTH POLE!" the teenager argued, stomping one of his bare feet in annoyance.

"And he will be needing new clothes. Even spirit children should be dressed properly," North decided, eyeing the boy's worn shirt and pants.

"My clothes are fine," the boy grumbled.

The other three guardians went back to talking amongst themselves, but Sandy made sure to keep an eye on the boy who began to inch his way along the wall in an attempt to flee.

Shaking his head, the sandman moved into the boy's path, noting the dark glare now being directed at him. Flexing his dreamsand, he began to speak non-verbally to the youth. The dark eyes followed his pictures, carefully noting each one.

"I don't need food or a place to live. I'm not alive anymore. The cold doesn't bother me, at all," the young teenager boasted. More pictures floated before him. "I don't NEED your help. I'm perfectly in control of my powers," the nightmare bringer insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sandy raised an eyebrow, but patiently created a sandmare, and held her out to the boy.

Clearly intrigued now, the youth reached out a hand and touched the horse. Sandy felt the dark powers surging into him as the sandmare turned as black as night. Holding firmly to the little creature, the Guardian of Dreams watched the panic rise in the boy's dark eyes as he realized that HIS powers were slowly seeping into the Sandman's arm, beginning to turn it the same shade of black.

Sandy flinched as the youth pulled back roughly, cradling his arm to his chest. His distrustful eyes were now filled with quiet concern.

"You are still new to your powers, little one," North insisted, placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will not force you to return to North Pole, but it would be best place for you right now. You would be safe there. And you could come and go as you please."

"Of course, it would be best if you'd let Sandy train you," Bunny interrupted, drawing the boy's attention to him. "You've inherited some pretty strong powers, kid. You need to learn how to properly use them."

"You won't try to stop me from bringing nightmares to the world?" the teenager asked, clearly distrustful of them still.

"If a child does not know to be afraid of a wild animal, they may become its dinner. Nightmares, when used properly, can be a source of good. The former Nightmare King became consumed by his powers. He brought a dark age to this world that lasted for… a very long time," North sighed, running his fingers down his beard. "Naturally, we want to ensure that does not happen again."

"Will you try to kill me if I become like that?" the boy asked suddenly, curling into himself without realizing it.

"You will not become like that," Tooth interjected. Several of the fairies floating around her shoulders chirped happily at her words.

"That is right. Now, we cannot keep calling you 'boy' forever. You must have a name," North commented, looking down the youth with proud eyes.

"I… you can just call me Pitch. Pitch Black," the youth answered. His gaze returned to Sandy, and his face seemed to soften with relief at the sight of his now entirely golden form.

"Will you come with us, Pitch?" North asked, gesturing with a large, but gentle hand toward the boy.

"I… for now, I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do," the boy grumbled. "But someday I'm going to build my own place. And it will strike fear into the hearts of anyone that sees it!"

Bunny snorted in amusement, but the others just smiled patiently. It seemed their little group was growing bigger. And, perhaps someday, they would convince Pitch to become a proper Guardian of Childhood.

* * *

 _Note: "Sprog or sprogs" is Australian slang for child – according to the internet. Couldn't find teen or young teen for the life of me._


	4. Sandman's Discovery 3

**Sandman's Discovery 3**

 _Summary: A few little shorts about the friendship of Pitch Black and Jack Frost._

* * *

"That little ankle-biter is riling up my fur, North!"

Pitch glanced up from his book as the furry Guardian of Hope marched into the study. It took every ounce of patience he had to not laugh out loud at the sight of the snow-covered pooka. Instead, he settled for smirking in amusement, before casting his eyes back on his book.

"Ah, Bunny! You have had a run-in with young Jack Frost again. This fourth time, no?" North asked, sitting back in his desk chair, and spreading his hands wide.

"Fifth, actually." The pooka wrapped his arms around himself, looking absolutely miserable. Pitch thought it was hilarious.

"Maybe we should be inviting the young winter spirit to North Pole," North suggested.

"Why would we want to do that?" Bunny demanded furiously.

"Might keep him out of mischief," the jolly man stated lightly.

"I doubt that," Pitch drawled, catching their attention. Setting down his book, he slipped out of the chair North had placed in the room just for him. "I think I'll go and see if I can track down this – Jack Frost. He sounds _interesting_."

"Don't even think about it," Bunny grumbled, but the young shadow spirit was out the door and down the hall before he even finished. Sighing, he slumped against his eldest friend's desk.

"I'm doomed, aren't I? What if they become friends? What if that winter spirit ends up here, at the pole! I know they're going to team up against me," the Guardian of Hope moaned.

"Might be good for Pitch to make friend his own age. I'm sure they won't be too much trouble," North promised.

* * *

Pitch placed himself directly in the path of the winter spirit, confident that the other boy would either stop or attempt to swerve around him. Instead, the idiot barreled right into him.

"Whoops!"

The pair fell to the ground in a tangle of awkward limbs. Pitch was the first to push himself up, and he proceeded to glare at the older boy.

"Sorry! I thought I'd go right through you," the white-haired youth apologized, rising to his feet.

"You must be Jack Frost," Pitch declared nasally, casting a critical eye over the other teenager.

"Wait… you can see me?" The elder youth's blue eyes were wide and hopeful, like a puppy eagerly expecting a treat from its owner.

"Of course, I can. I'm a spirit, too," Pitch declared, but he allowed the other boy to pull him to his feet. It was rather annoying that the hoodie-clad youth was a head taller than him.

"No kidding. How crazy is that!" Jack stated happily.

Pitch sighed, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm Pitch Black, the spirit of fear. I bring nightmares to the world," he informed the other boy. "I hear Bunnymund doesn't like you much, since you ruined his holiday a few years ago. And managed to get the drop on him yesterday."

"You friends with the big kangaroo?" Jack asked, leaning back against his staff and giving Pitch a clear once over.

"He's more like a weird relative, actually. I do enjoy tormenting him, though. Let's be friends," Pitch said with a smirk, holding out his hand. The other boy raised an eyebrow, but was quick to shake his hand.

"Well then, Pitch. I have some ideas about how to prank old rabbit ears, if you're up for a challenge. Oh, and the ruined holiday thing wasn't actually planned. That was an accident, but he refuses to accept an apology. Can you believe that guy?" Jack sighed.

"You like him, and you want him to notice you. I've only known you for five minutes, and it's already pretty obvious," Pitch answered, folding his arms across his chest.

The white-haired youth blushed blue, but didn't deny it.

"Well then, I believe you have an open invitation to the North Pole," the dark spirit stated, letting himself float into the air. He waved for the other boy to follow him.

"I do? But Phil never lets me in there. And believe me, I have TRIED!"

"I assure you, North made it very clear that you were invited. I'll make sure Phil doesn't get in the way. But you should know that North will likely try to make you your own room. He did the same for me a few hundred years ago," Pitch stated, glancing over his shoulder.

"No way! You LIVE at the North Pole?" Jack's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I'll have my own place one day," Pitch promised. "I just haven't had the time to make it. It will be far more _luxurious_ than that old workshop. And terrifying, of course. I am the spirit of fear, after all."

"You're kinda little for a Nightmare King, but who am I to judge. At least kids can see you. No one ever sees me," the winter spirit sighed, wrapping both arms around his staff as they flew.

Pitch glanced back at his new colleague. Cold and dark… that could make a powerful alliance if he played his cards right. "Well, now that we're… 'friends,' I'm sure I can find a way to ensure that kids start believing in you. Maybe I can add an image of you to their nightmares."

"I don't want them AFRAID of me, Pitch." The puppy-dog eyes were back. "I'm snowballs and fun times. Sometimes I ice up windows, but I've never tried to hurt anyone. I wouldn't WANT to hurt anyone," Jack explained quietly.

"Fine," Pitch drawled. "I guess I could ask Sandy to add you to their dreams, instead."

"You know the Sandman?"

"We train together."

* * *

"NORTH! You didn't tell me the little bugger was actually living here!" Bunny growled, bursting into his friend's study.

"Ah, Bunny! You are looking very soggy today. Is Jack being mischievous again?" North asked, motioning over the pooka's shoulder for Phil to bring him a towel.

"They're teaming up on me now," the Guardian of Hope insisted, one of his feet starting to tap angrily on the floor.

"Awwww, don't be like that, kangaroo. We were only joking around," Jack insisted, swooping into the room. The chill coming off his body froze the fur on Bunny's wet back, causing the pooka to yelp.

"Now, Jack," North stated, giving the boy a disapproving stare. "That wasn't very nice. Apologize to Bunny."

"Yeah, Jack. You don't want him to think you don't liiiiike him," Pitch drawled, smirking around Bunny's body at his friend.

"Sorry! We have to go. Bye!" Jack flew back out the door in a state of near panic, dragging a startled Pitch along with him by the arm.

Bunny, in the meantime, settled for glaring at his oldest friend.

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny… they are just boys. Do not take their antics too seriously," North insisted.

* * *

"As much as I love pulling pranks on our dear Easter Bunny, I think you may want to ease up a little," Pitch calmly informed his friend, once Jack had landed them both in the toy-making room. The yeti continued to paint, tinker, and create around them.

"But he's so fun to rile up," Jack groaned, his head falling into his hands.

"Your crush is so obvious. Either TELL him already, or be more subtle about it," Pitch grumbled, leaning against his friend's shoulder.

"Like you and Sandy?"

Pitch felt his cheeks light up, and tried to force down the blush. "It's not the same thing. You're 18, so you're technically an adult. I still look like a 15 year old." The spirit of fear glanced away, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "It's not fair."

"Hey," Jack said, nudging Pitch with his shoulder. "Bunny thinks of me like a child, too. We're both in the same boat. Maybe we should just date each other…"

The teenagers exchanged a look, before bursting into a fit of laughter at the idea.

* * *

"See, they are just having fun," North commented to his friend, gazing down through the window that overlooked the workshop.

Bunny glanced down, and raised an eyebrow at the pair. "Wait… is Pitch actually laughing out loud? He's usually so serious."

"Exactly. Jack is good for him," the Guardian of Wonder stated. "And, you know, I think our young winter spirit might like you."

"What? He pranks me every chance he gets," the pooka argued.

"Yes… is like boy pulling girl's pigtails, no?" the former Cossack mused aloud.

Bunny felt his cheeks heat up at the thought, and was instantly grateful for his fur. "That's not… He ruined my holiday only 30 years ago, North."

"Ah… are you sure he meant to? Perhaps it was an accident. It is, perhaps, time to speak with him about it," the burly man insisted, patting the pooka on the back.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Bunny sighed.

* * *

"I asked Bunny out on a date!"

Pitch nearly dropped his book in shock as his best friend burst into North's personal library, shouting the news at him. The white-haired youth was practically overflowing with excitement as he grabbed Pitch by the waist and twirled him around.

"Hold on! At least let me put my book down, Jack," the nightmare spirit protested, but it was difficult not to smile at his friend's cheery mood.

"And he said, 'Yes.' I can't believe it! BEST DAY EVER!"

Pitch rolled his eyes and shook his head, a smile of amusement on his lips. "Well, finally. You were driving me crazy with all the moping around you were doing. Now, tell me, what are you going to wear?"

Jack froze, blinking in confusion at the question. "Uh… this?" he said, gesturing to his regular outfit.

"Absolutely not. The old rabbit might be covered in fur, but you have a choice about your clothing. We should get Phil to make you something new." Pitch began to rummage through a nearby desk, searching for paper and a writing utensil. "Here we go. I'm sure I can design something better than that ratty old hoodie."

* * *

"Hey, frostbite. You look… nice," Bunny admitted, unable to keep his eyes off his date.

"He'd better look _more_ than just nice. I didn't spend all day designing that outfit for you to call it 'Nice.'" Pitch grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the pooka from where he stood in the doorway to the main room.

"It was more like an hour," Jack commented. "And Phil did the sewing… but yeah, Pitch designed it." The frost-haired youth's eyes were riveted to his date, who chuckled nervously in response.

"You look lovely," Bunny stated honestly, before flicking his gaze over at the dark spirit standing next to a rather proud North. "Good job, kid. You have quite the talent for fashion."

"I'm not a kid," Pitch grumbled, but he looked pleased at the complement, all the same.

"Ready to go, frostbite? I've got a picnic all set up at the Warren, just for us," the Easter Bunny insisted, holding out his arm for Jack to take it.

"Sounds good to me. See you guys later!"

For once, North didn't complain about the hole in the floor as the pair fell down into the tunnel Bunny created. The wood smoothed out after it closed, leaving only a tiny flower to show that it had ever been there.

"Looks like we have workshop to ourselves," North said, slapping his burly hands together.

"Sorry, but I'm working tonight. Sandy and I are heading to the Americas," Pitch commented, feeling a tiny twinge in his heart at the disappointment on his guardian's face at the news.

"It is getting lonely now that my boys are growing up," the Guardian of Wonder sighed aloud.

"You still have the yeti," Pitch reminded him.

"Is not the same. Phil is courting one of the yeti in our painting division. He is not wanting to 'hang out' as much," North commented.

"Finally. He was moping around almost as much as Jack," the spirit of fear stated, rolling his eyes. But the mention of more couples getting together around him had his mind returning to an issue he'd had for years.

"North… be honest with me," Pitch suddenly said, his dark eyes fixing on his elder guardian. "Am I **ever** going to grow up?"

"Pitch…" The Guardian of Wonder rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain how to answer.

"I'm just… so tired of being seen as a child. I want to be an adult," Pitch insisted, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself for comfort.

"I do not have easy answer for you, Pitch," North sighed, clapping a hand gently on the lad's shoulder. "We are not human, any longer. It is different with beings like us. I cannot say what your future holds for you. But, whatever happens, we will all be there for you."

"Thanks…" Pitch glanced away, but quickly shook himself out of the depression that had taken hold of him. "I should get ready to go. I'm supposed to meet Sandy in Nunavut soon."

"Have a good evening, the both of you. And Pitch," North said, waiting for the boy to look up at him. "Do not be in such a rush to grow up. I'm sure things will turn out for the best – whatever the outcome may be."

"Yeah, I guess. Goodnight, North," the teenager called over his shoulder as he started down the hallway. It was still disappointing to hear that even a former wizard, like North, couldn't bring him the change he wanted so desperately.

* * *

 _Note: One little part left. Hope to finalize this fic soon. For now, enjoy the next story: "The Nightmare Twins"  
_


	5. The Nightmare Twins

**The Nightmare Twins**

* * *

The first time Jack Frost met the twins, he hadn't even known they were two different people. They appeared to him as Pitch Black, the self-proclaimed 'Nightmare King.' The second time, they'd taken down the Sandman in one fell swoop. And the third time, they had managed to lure him down to their lair… taunting him with his memories. Testing him. Distracting him.

Yes, it had just been a distraction. Easter had been ruined by the night-mares. The Guardians had cast Jack away, like he was nothing. That was why he had decided to retreat to the South Pole – a place where he could unleash his anger and sorrow without harming anyone.

"We thought this might happen," a familiar voice whispered from behind him. Jack spun around, searching for the source of the words. "They never really believed in you. We were just trying to show you that. But _we_ understand you, Jack," Pitch assured him.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled, attacking the shadow man with his powers. Pitch shot back, which resulted in their cold and darkness blending together to form a thorny tower of black ice.

"No? You think we don't know what it's like to be _cast out_? To not be believed in? To long for a **family**?" the nightmare wielder said, his shoulders slumping in his own self-misery – or so it seemed.

Jack stared down his staff at the boogeyman in confusion. Pitch, for once, seemed genuinely sincere. But then again, the spirit of nightmares had managed to trick him before, and that had not ended well.

"All those years in the shadows, we though – 'No one else knows what this feels like.' But now we see that we were wrong." Pitch smiled warmly at him, all the while stepping closer. "You don't have to be alone, Jack. **We** believe in you. And soon, you will believe in **us** , too."

"What do you mean?" the winter spirit asked, unconsciously lowering his staff.

The bogeyman smirked, raising his arms to allow his powers to engulf his body. When the dark, sandy ribbons evaporated, Jack was left staring at two different people that possessed the same ashen skin and golden eyes as Pitch.

"Wow," Jack whispered, staring at the pair in disbelief. The one on the right had flowing ebony hair that trailed down to her waist, and she was dressed in the style of a gothic lolita. The one on the left was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and black shorts, and clearly favored a more boyish hairstyle.

"You can't trust adults, Jack. They'll always betray you," the lolita insisted, taking a step toward him.

"You're… you're…"

"Twins," the tomboy commented calmly from behind her sister.

"I am Blackie," the lolita stated, giving him a side-curtsy. "And this is my brother, Pitch."

"Brother?" Jack stared at the other twin in bewilderment.

"I, um…" Pitch stammered, a shimmer of ebony now dusting his pale cheeks. "I'm a boy. I was just born in the wrong body."

"Oh, right." Jack rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Enough about us, Jack. We're here because we have a proposition for you," Blackie insisted, eyeing him like he was some kind of exotic animal.

"You're like us, Jack," Pitch whispered, giving him a timid smile.

"You should join us, Jack. Together, we can make the world believe in us again. ALL of us!" the lolita boasted, circling around him. "Look at what we can do! What goes together better than cold and dark? We'll give them a world where everything, _**everything**_ is…"

"Pitch Black?" Jack asked, his mind casting back to Sandy's funeral.

"And Jack Frost, too," Pitch piped up, looking both shy and hopeful at the idea.

Jack closed his eyes, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Then he fixed the pair with an intense glare. "You KILLED Sandy, and now you want me to join you? How insane do you think I am?"

The twins' eyes widened at his words. Pitch wrapped her… no, _his_ arms around himself, gazing back at Jack with a look of shame. Blackie, on the other hand, held her ground. "We didn't _**mean**_ to kill him. We were just tired of him looking down on us. We wanted to make him a creature of darkness – like us," the lolita attempted to explain.

"You shot him with an arrow," Jack stated angrily.

"He wasn't supposed to die," Pitch spoke up, his arms still wrapped around himself. "Sandy was our other half, Jack. The light to our dark."

"And Pitch might have had a crush on him," Blackie interrupted, much to her twin's embarrassment.

"Blackie!"

"But none of that matters now. He's gone. And now it's _ **our**_ time to shine." The lolita stepped forward once again, holding out a hand to Jack. "Join us, Jack. We won't offer again."

Jack took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Staring directly into the girl's golden eyes, he stated firmly, "No."

Her face screwed up in anger. "Wrong answer." She lifted an arm from behind her back, revealing Baby Tooth struggling in her closed fist. Jack could see over her shoulder that Pitch was now looking away, clearly unwilling to get involved. Coward.

"Let her go!"

"No. You have a bad habit of interfering with our plans. Give me the staff, Jack," the girl demanded.

Jack raised his staff, letting his powers flow into it. The wood surged with blue and white energy, but he couldn't fire without hurting Baby Tooth.

"Hand it over, and I'll let her go," Blackie promised, her voice as smooth as glass.

Jack sighed, his shoulders slumping as he handed over the staff. "Now let her go," the winter spirit insisted.

Blackie seemed to think it over. "No."

Jack's eyes widened, and he saw Pitch look up with the same startled expression on his face.

"Blackie… you promised," Pitch attempted to reason, but he was clearly unable to truly stand up to his sister's wrath.

"No. Jack refuses to join us. He wants to be _alone_ ," Blackie tossed over her shoulder. Her eyes then returned to the winter spirit, her voice as cold as ice. "So **BE** alone."

It was at that moment that Baby Tooth did something extremely courageous. She stabbed the dark-haired girl in the hand with her sharp nose, only to be flung away in anger. Jack reached for her, but found himself clutching his chest a moment later when a bolt of intense pain surged through him. Blackie, in her fit of rage, had snapped his precious staff in two. With a wave of darkness, she flung him against a wall of ice, allowing him to drop into the cavern below.

Jack struggled to keep his eyes open. Before losing consciousness, he thought he saw the second twin looking down at him, sadness etched on his face. Something clattered down onto the snow next to him, but he was too far gone to see what it was.

* * *

 _(Jack regains his memories, and races to save the day, only to be caught up in the events that soon followed.)_

"You DARE have fun in MY presence!" the spirit of fear declared, glaring at the children and Guardians playing around them. "I am the bogeyman! And you will FEAR me!"

Jack turned quickly, only to wince as Pitch Black went straight through Jamie.

"NOOOO!" The shadow man turned to flee, desperate to escape the realization that he was no longer feared. Jack was quick to follow, and the Guardians were right behind him. Down a slope, through the woods, and straight onto a frozen lake. That was where Pitch Black finally slipped up – in the most literal sense.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked, towering over the intimidated Nightmare King.

"That's enough," Jack interrupted, putting himself firmly between his teammates and the cowering form of Pitch Black.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Bunny asked. The others were looking at him in confusion, as well.

"Pitch Black isn't who you think he is," the winter spirit began, despite the look of terror that came over the dark spirit's face at his words. That fear turned to anger, and Jack had a feeling that Blackie was now more in control than her brother.

"Don't you dare, Jack!" Pitch shrieked.

Numerous eyebrows rose in amazement at the rather feminine voice emanating from their most dangerous enemy, but Jack didn't wait for Pitch Black to get a second wind. Kneeling down, he held out his hand to the Nightmare King. "You both deserve to be believed in. Don't you think it's time to stop pretending to be something you're not?"

The bogeyman seemed to study him, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Come on. I know they're adults," Jack nodded over his shoulder at the Guardians, before continuing, "but they're not that bad. Give them a chance."

"And if we refuse your offer?" the shadow man asked, practically pouting at him.

"Look, you both caused a lot of damage. I can't just NOT tell them. But I'm sure they'll be more lenient once you've explained your side of the story," Jack offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, now I'm even more confused," Bunny grumbled from behind the winter spirit's back.

"We are still the spirit of fear, Jack. You will not deny us our purpose," Pitch Black stated, pushing himself to his feet. His robed form towered over the winter spirit menacingly.

"I get it, believe me. People being afraid of you is something of a power rush. When the Guardians began to spread their hope over the world, you went from feeling strong and in control, to weak and forgotten almost overnight. No wonder you hated them for so long. But - at least you had each other," Jack tried to reason. "I was alone for a very long time, too, so I understand what it feels like. But Sandy's alive, and the children are safe, so now we can start moving past all this.

"Jack, you can't just forgive Pitch like that," Bunny argued.

"It's true. He nearly ruined us, Jack," Tooth added.

"Ah, but Jack is seeing something we are not," North interrupted, his interested gaze firmly on Pitch Black. Unnoticed, Jamie and his friends had finally arrived, and they were both curious and eager to see what would happen next.

In the end, it was Sandy who made the first move, despite having been killed – or nearly killed, by the bogeyman in the first place. The golden spirit floating forward until he was at Jack's side. He extended his hand to his opposite with a gentle smile. The shadow man eyed him distrustfully.

"Pitch… Blackie…" the winter spirit said, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

"Fine," the bogeyman drawled, rolling his eyes. Black ribbons began to form around the Nightmare King's feet, swallowing his form only a moment later. Many gasps floated around the clearing as the onlookers watched the column of darkness stretch into the air above where Pitch had been standing. But then, much to their combined shock and amazement, a single ashen hand emerged from within the writhing ebony strands. It extended forward, touching Sandy's own hand lightly, as if uncertain. The ribbons dissolved, leaving two figures standing on the ice before them.

Pitch drew back his arm slowly, cradling it to his chest. Blackie, on the other hand, was more vibrant in her annoyance at the situation.

"I hate you," the lolita insisted, glaring up at Jack with a vengeance.

"We've been fighting ankle-biters this entire time!" Bunny exclaimed, gaping at them in shock.

Blackie turned her glare on him. If looks could kill, the Easter Bunny would be six feet under. "We're physically fifteen, rabbit. Hardly children."

"Awwww, they're so adorable!" Tooth gushed.

The sandman easily summoned a bowler hat and bowed toward the twins, but his eyes were focused on young Pitch who, in turn, was having a hard time meeting his gaze.

"Guys, meet the nightmare twins: Blackie and Pitch," Jack announced, spreading his arms wide.

"Don't think I won't make you suffer for this, Jack," Blackie hissed under her breath.

Jack took a step back from her withering gaze. Thankfully, they were interrupted by the children.

"You're so pretty!"

"I love your dress!"

"You look like an anime character!"

Blackie blinked at the kids that had managed to get up close without her notice. "Thanks… Go away now." She flicked her hand at them in a shooing motion, but it didn't work. She glanced over her shoulder for help from her twin, but it only served to draw the children's attention to him instead.

"Are you suuuuure you're a boy," Claude asked. "Cause you seem too pretty not to be a…"

"I'm a boy!" Pitch squeaked, darting behind his sister.

"Uh, children are annoying," the lolita grumbled, her shoulders drooping as the kids continued to circle them.

The Guardians just watched the proceedings, unable to hide their amused smiles.

* * *

And so their family grew. It didn't take very long to begin encouraging the twins to spend more time with them, especially when Jack officially became the Guardian of Fun.

Blackie was more versed in crafting nightmares for adults – a skill she could fully focus on now that the twins didn't need to hide themselves as a single person. Pitch, on the other hand, could often be found floating on his own cloud of dark ribbons, spreading far more gentle nightmares to children that needed them. It wasn't surprising to see him paired up with Sandy, who had eagerly become a kind of mentor to him.

"You have done good, Jack," North assured his young teammate one evening.

"I have?" the winter spirit asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes. Someday, Pitch will be ready to be a Guardian himself," the larger man insisted. "I feel it, in my _belly_."

"What about Blackie?"

"Ah… she would not make a good Guardian of Fear for children. Just last month, she put on SAW when it was her turn to pick movie, remember?" North commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She definitely likes all the blood and gore stuff. Poor Pitch was jumping at every noise for nearly a week," Jack sighed.

"Exactly. Pitch is good at crafting nightmares for children. Blackie is better for adults. This is good. Having the spirit of fear doing both is not best choice. That, I suspect, is why Manny is choosing twins," North stated.

"Jack! North! We're about to put in the movie. Get your butts down here!" a familiar feminine voice shouted up at them.

"Coming!" the winter spirit yelled back.

"Yes, we should go before she gets mad. That girl has temper of a badger at times," North agreed.

Sharing a smile, the pair slipped out of the private study to join their friends in the workshop for a relaxing movie. On second thought, maybe they should get Blackie her own private TV room. 'When They Cry' may be an anime, but it is NOT for the faint of heart… or a Guardian of Childhood.

"Nope, that's it. I can't sit through another episode of children murdering each other. We're watching a Disney movie," Bunny insisted, nearly snapping the DVD in half while trying to get it out of the DVD player. The rest of the group, sans Blackie, breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
